


Talks to Thaw

by judisno



Series: Including the Purely Human [1]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Hanukkah, Holidays, Mostly Dialogue, Restaurants, Screenplay/Script Format, Team Bonding, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judisno/pseuds/judisno
Summary: Everyone but Bruce has no problem spending time with the rest of the group just for fun when they aren't busy fighting. Barry notices and won't let it stay that way.
Relationships: Justice League & Bruce Wayne
Series: Including the Purely Human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652509
Kudos: 13





	1. Confronting the Problem

"What are you doing here?"  
"Just felt like visiting. You mind?"  
"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"  
"Wow. This is worse than I thought. I'm just trying to be friendly."  
"I'll let Alfred know you're here."  
"So you're not making me leave?"  
"Just don't break anything." _ Beep. _  
"I really hope this doesn't mean you're just going to go do something else and watch me on a security screen and not actually interact with me. Y'know. Like last time."  
"What is there to discuss?"  
"Why are you always so short with me?"  
"Why do you ramble so much?"  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
"Tea is already made and I'm not drinking it."  
"Maybe you should."  
"Maybe you should mind your own b-"  
"Stop."  
"Excuse me?"  
"No. Have a seat. We are going to have a real, honest conversation. Whatever you were doing can wait. If it's taking a nap, I'm sorry. I also should've sent a text or something before just showing up, but now that I have - thank you, Alfred - now that I'm here, I'd like to get past that and just talk with you. Can we?"  
"... Sure. But again, what is there to discuss?  
"Do you consider any of us your friends?"  
"What kind of question is that?"  
"The yes-or-no kind."  
"No.  
"So what are we to you?"  
"Teammates."  
"I want to be more. So does Diana. And Clark. I don't know what Vic thinks of you, but he's a friend to me and, surprisingly, I think I've made progress with Arthur too."  
"Arthur and I don't get along that well."  
"You could at least try."  
"You don't think I'm trying right now?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"This conversation is so pointless."  
"Everything else you've said to me today has proven you wrong."  
"Elaborate."  
"I think you're trying to protect yourself emotionally by avoiding having any genuine relationships because you've lost loved ones before and never made peace with it. Yeah, I did some reading up on you by the way. And now you're doing that thing with your jaw that makes me think you're mad at me because I'm right and you don't want to admit it or -"  
"Are you done?"  
"Will you consider joining us when we go out for dinner tomorrow?"  
"You're in it for the money. A free meal."  
"No, we're all paying for ourselves."  
"Where?"  
"Hasn't been decided yet."  
"What about Victor?"  
"He agreed to go only if someone gets you to."  
"That's why you're here. A bet."  
"No. Arthur wanted to place a bet. I rejected the offer."  
"I don't belie-"  
"You can call him yourself and ask."  
"Stop interrupting me."  
"You know you can talk at a normal level in your own home, right? You're so quiet."  
"You call him. Put it on speaker."  
"Fine!"

"Satisfied?"  
"Yes."  
"So you'll go?"  
"I'll consider it. Drink your tea before it gets cold."


	2. Inside a Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assume the name of the place. I couldn't decide on something I thought all of them would like. This time with some of the lines labeled script-style!

"You really think he'll show?"  
V: "Don't be a jerk, Art."  
"Don't call me Art."  
BA: "He said he'd consider it and I sent him the location an hour ago."  
"So that's a no."  
"What did I just tell you?"  
"I'm just sayin', I think Barry here looks more bummed out than he should. Bruce doesn't know how to take a joke and would probably ruin any fun we have anyway. Seriously, kid, why's it such a big deal to you?"  
"Stop calling me kid."  
V: "Uh, guys..."  
A & BA: _ "What?" _  
D: "He's here."


	3. After Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seating issues.
> 
> I added some non-dialogue lines.

A: "You sure you don't want that bet money?"  
BW: "How much did you offer him?"  
A: "Only $20. Still somethin' though!"  
A barely-audible sigh is only noticed by Diana, who wants no part in the bickering going on at the table.  
BA: "Nah, I'm satisfied just knowing I was right."  
V: "Well, somebody needs to scoot over."  
A: "Not me."  
BW: "Fine."  
Arthur, still talking to Barry: "Care to remind me why you think he's so cool?"  
BA: "Care to remind me why you two can't just get along?"  
BW: "I'm not worth arguing over, Barry."  
A: "See? Knew he'd put a damper on the evening. Pun intended."

Diana stands, says, "Okay, that's it, we're moving," and they go from a regular booth to a nearby C-shaped one. Bruce takes a seat on the end next to her.


	4. Between Two Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only changed the title.

"So, just to confirm, everyone's paying for themselves? I wasn't invited just because I have money?"  
"Well, yeah, but if you're offering, I'm not saying no."  
"I'm not offering."  
"Same old, same old..."  
"Arthur!"  
"Oh, yeah, Di, it's your turn to order."


	5. Table Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he looks people in the eyes when they're talking to be polite, then is told he's being creepy, then leaves cash on the table and walks out alone.

A: "Hey. You've been pretty quiet."  
BW: "Hm. I thought maybe you forgot I was here."  
A: "Your presence kinda changes the whole mood of the room. No way could I forget you're in it, especially with how you're... watching us. It's creepy."  
BW: "I just didn't know when to jump into the conversation. Sure doesn't help it seems like only one person wants me here."  
D: "Bruce, that's not true."  
Then the eye contact breaks and stays broken.

"Keep the change or use it for the tip, I don't care, I'm leaving."


	6. The Bat Has Left the Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> judgement & karma, revised.

"Holy shit. That's a whole extra $40 than we need!"  
V: "See what ya did?"  
"I got him to pay the bill for us, that's what I did!"  
BA: "No. You were a jerk."  
"You instigated. You're not getting any of that."  
"Seriously? What happened to your love of fairness, of equality?"  
"Well, do you need it for anything specific?"  
"... No. Anyw-”  
D: "Barry, where are you going?"


	7. A Word Before Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two to-go boxes in hand, Barry won't let the occasion end on the same note it started.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
"I just had to talk to - no, with you before you go."  
"I'm not sticking around long enough for anyone else to. Get in if you want to talk."  
"Gladly. But what makes me so special?"  
"Nothing."  
"Liar."  
"Get out if you're just going to insult me."  
"Sorry."  
"You only say that when I react poorly."  
"Nothing about you is poor."  
"And why exactly did you think I'd have a good time here?"  
"Are you going to drive me home or what?"  
"Sure, but answer the question."  
"I wasn't sure of it, I could only hope."  
"Yeah, well, stop."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you're being stupid. Can we listen to music?"  
"It's your car."  
"I consider you a friend."  
"You just called me stupid."  
"I didn't mean it."  
"You have an odd way of accepting friendship."  
"You'll have to excuse my inexperience."  
"I didn't pin you for the oldies jazz type."  
"What kind of music did you think I'd be into?"  
"I wasn't sure you'd like music much at all."  
"Do I really come off so cold?"  
"Sometimes. A good portion of the time."  
"What should I do to fix that?"  
"Well, you played it nice enough tonight in my opinion. Leaving all that money on the table after saying you weren't offering likely made Arthur look even worse to Di & Vic. And, y'know, who knows? Maybe he even feels a little bad now."  
"Don't get your hopes up."  
"Quit being such a pessimist."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because it's stupid!"  
"Barry..."  
"Sorry. Again."  
"No, I deserved to be told that. You and all that hope you've still got in you, I'm just not used to it yet. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me? We're there, you're home; you can get out now."  
"Hm... no. Wait! I have something to give you!"

"Here. I couldn't tell if you celebrated anything but I thought it'd still be nice to give you a... something."  
"A general holiday season gift."  
"Yes. Take the box."  
"Barry, we would have the same holidays, just so you know, if I were practicing. I'm observant, I know when what is, I just haven't done anything for anything in... a really long time."  
"Hm. That’s good to know! We should talk about this again some other time."

"If you'd be interested."  
"Sure. I would be. I am. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original end note: "a reflex" my ass. the last space line is bman just Glitching & not answering when he's supposed to due to how shockingly smooth that went. like, holy crap. i called someone my friend, but also stupid, and they want to keep this going. what have i, an emotionally constipated asshole, done to deserve? ??


End file.
